


【丕植丕】盘桓

by manlyQ



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlyQ/pseuds/manlyQ
Summary: 没互扒过裤子的兄弟不是好情侣来啊，互相伤害！





	【丕植丕】盘桓

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意】  
*一时鸡血的产物，现代学园paro  
*OOC，私设如山，沙鵰，幼稚，写着写着偏离大纲。  
*切开黑曹子桓&心机boy曹子建，互攻。  
*形象脑补三国无双7的曹丕和blast的曹植  
*这是子建主动出击，从中作梗，排除万难，挤走情敌把哥撩到手的故事。  
*会出现曹植、曹丕其他cp。  
*文中的人物年龄差和历史有些出入。  
*人物处于青春期成长期中，身和心会成长。就是想看青春期的丕&植，没文笔可言，很幼稚，沙鵰，常有扒裤子情节，如果能接受就看吧。  
*前期清水，后期有肉渣，很想搞互攻。尽力不坑，不定期更。

**Chapter 4 初吻**

“你看这种bl小说可说是毫无帮助哦，”何宴翻开一张塔罗牌，“啊，是皇后逆位。”

“什么？”课间休息时间课室里有点吵杂，但并不影响曹植专心致志钻研他包在语文书下的bl小说。

“你的星辰大海将迎来最大的障碍。”

“障碍？不，”曹植一把扯过何宴的手臂，压低声线说，“我先问你一个问题，这种小说里的小受H的时候只被抽/插就会射，是真的吗？”

何宴白他一眼，“早跟你说看这些不太实际，小说都是以刺激感官为目的，这种小受就算有也是绝无仅有，圈子里的人多数都不是绝对的攻或绝对的受。”

“你意思是，他们会互相爆菊花！？”曹植声音抬高八调不自知，后发现班上其他同学异样的目光才尴尬地缩回书里。

“想什么呢？也不是全部同性情侣会gang交哦。”何宴凑近曹植耳边，挑挑眼眉道，“倒是你——有没有想过跟你哥……”

没等何宴说完曹植一本书糊在他脸上，抽身离开。

他自问真没想过和哥哥干那种事，联想到那天晚上——哥哥那个虽不算擎天一柱，不过也是不容轻视的存在，曹植下意识摸摸自己屁股，‘能进去吗？进去应该会很疼吧……如果是我进入哥哥……可能容易一点……’他面露难色，旋即甩甩头‘我在想什么鬼啊！’

“想什么呢？这么认真，小子建。”

曹植背后传来一句悠悠的话语，吓得他背脊一凉，全身汗毛竖起。

“郭……郭老师！”曹植转身发现笑意盈盈的郭嘉，伴随后面血红色的三个字“医务室”，内心直呼不妙。“我，我没事，路过而已，拜拜。”

“诶诶，怎么你都来到门口了，肯定有事要咨询我的吧，进来我们慢慢聊。”郭嘉一手提起曹植校服外套后领，不由分说把人拎进医务室。

\------------------------

等到曹植醒来已是黄昏。

他撑起身子环顾周围，发现自己躺在医务室病床上。他试图回忆之前发生的事，无果，换来头痛欲裂。他抓起手机正好有信息：

‘嗨，小子建，起来没？郭老师有事先下班，待会你哥击剑队训练完会过去接你，钥匙在我办公桌上，你们走的时候记得帮我锁门。郭叔叔只能帮你到这啦。’

曹植还在思索通讯录里什么时候多了个郭奉孝。接着又来一条：

‘今天发生的事，好好跟你哥聊聊吧！’

等等，‘今天发生什么事了？’信息还没发送，紧接来一条‘不聊了，在开车。’

郭叔叔操作好骚……曹植不明所以，曹丕拎着两个书包推门而入，脸色凝重。以曹植多年气哥经验，他知道“那件事”不是什么好解决的事。

“哥，你来啦。郭老师叫咱们帮他锁门。”曹植蹦下床，对哥哥的脸色装作视而不见。

“嗯，他跟我说过。”曹丕依旧没好脸色，把两个书包随手搁在在角落的椅子上。

“这个郭老师真是如你所说，奇奇怪怪的哈。”曹植偷偷瞄两眼哥哥，试图缓和气氛。

曹丕重重叹口气，指向郭嘉办公桌道：“你去拿钥匙来，那边。”

他心想一定又踩到哥哥的尾巴，说不准待会要挨揍，还是乖一些比较好。于是他乖巧地转身去取钥匙。

曹丕看着低眉顺眼的弟弟有点好笑，却强忍笑意，走过去正在翻找钥匙的弟弟身后，凑到他耳畔，“郭老师的葡萄酒是不是很好喝？脱别人裤子是不是很好玩？”

曹植还没明白曹丕的意思，猝不及防，初冬寒气从四方八面袭来，裤裆凉飕飕的。

曹丕终于爆发出“哈哈”大笑，曹植裤子被拉下一半僵直在原地，半个雪臀暴露在空气之中。

曹丕这么把他一脱，曹植呆立当场，一半是被吓着的，还有一半原因在于他现在的立场，他不知道该如何给出反应。

正在两兄弟一动一静的时候，医务室的门被拉开——

“老师！有人打球受伤了！！”

话音未落，曹丕在这千钧一发的半秒意识到不妙，‘不能让其他人看到弟弟的屁股！’

他扑到弟弟身后，两手抓住弟弟校服运动裤裤腰使劲往上提，但裤子不知道被什么卡住，只能拉上一半。两兄弟同时回头，看到门外面两位石化的女同学。

在这两位幸运的女同学的角度看到的是：文武双全模范生曹丕同学从后抱住新晋校园人气王曹植同学，曹丕同学双手疑似放在曹植同学不可描述的部位，并且曹植同学的裤子疑似松脱，二人下半身紧贴在一起。

“啊————”尖叫声忽高忽低隐约伴随一声“咔嚓”再渐渐远去。

这件事让兄弟唯一庆幸的是，曹植屁股没被看到。

\----------------------------------------

二人一直沉默到家。

曹植回到房间，迫不及待刷屏逼问郭嘉，郭嘉才不耐烦地陈述今天发生的事情。

郭老师强迫曹植同学陪他品尝葡萄酒，殊不知曹植从酒中喝出小时候与哥哥曹丕偷喝爸爸的酒的滋味，一下子控制不住自己，喝高了。

醉酒的曹植开始闹事，搂着郭嘉手臂哭一会笑一会，又问，老师你是不是知道好多生理健康问题，那你知不知道我什么时候长高，什么时候小鸡会长大，从小鸡成长为公鸡是经历过什么的，老师你的是不是大公鸡，让我看看。之后曹植像狗皮药膏般粘着郭嘉身上，坚决要脱老师裤子看公鸡。郭嘉自觉低估这个小崽子闹酒疯的威力，趁空挡向曹丕同学求救。之后曹丕来了，裤子被曹植扒了。扒了哥哥裤子的曹植还高呼“哥哥的是真公鸡啊，有这么大！”还比划了几下。幸好曹丕刚好背对郭嘉，只被看到了那颗“大痣”，不然真是亏血本。曹植观摩完后便心满意足倒下呼呼大睡。

曹植躺在床上听完郭嘉一番描述，深呼吸一口，双手捂脸，简直想找个洞钻。

‘但是我真是没有记忆！’他印象中看过哥哥的那里是小时候一起洗澡一起尿尿的画面，哥哥还是小鸡。

‘现在到底是什么样子呢？’

曹植竭力回想，这时曹丕敲门进来。曹植腾起身子，想起自己白天的所作所为，以及刚刚想入非非的事情面一下子涨红，别开头逃避哥哥的目光。

曹丕见状默默走到曹植跟前，“对不起，我不应该开这样的玩笑，那时候你是喝醉了才……”

“对不起”三个字多数是曹植对曹丕说的，因为曹植从小调皮胡闹，总是被哥哥教训。

这次竟然听到曹丕口中的“对不起”，曹植莫名一阵神清气爽，淘气的他内心又泛起一股调皮心思。

曹丕见曹植依旧低头不语，便在旁边坐下手臂勾搭在曹植肩上，“最多哥哥答应你做一件事，算是赔偿囖？”

曹植保持沉默，双手搁在双膝上，手指有的没的相互抠着，低垂的睫羽扇动几下。

曹丕手臂收紧些，变了个语调，“本来就是你偷喝酒，先扒我的吧。还有我还没跟你问责，你有喜欢的人为什么不先告诉我？”

曹植思索片刻，缓缓抬头对上曹丕双眼，眼眸闪过一丝狡黠，“真的做什么都可以？”

“当然，是要力所能及的事。”

“让我尝试kiss的感觉。”曹植清澈的双眼紧盯曹丕双眼，他要好好记下哥哥被愚弄的反应，此时他们近在咫尺，鼻尖几乎碰上。

曹丕笑容渐渐僵硬。

他瞳孔着魔般收缩，补充：“卡文了，我想代入女主角的位置，感受真情实意。”

空气凝固几分钟，曹丕挂着一副视死如归的表情，曹植终于绷不住，“噗，好吧……不捉弄你……！？”

话音刚落，曹丕双唇覆了上来，原本搭在曹植脖子上的手臂使劲，变成箍着他的的脖子和后脑勺，不容后退。

接吻对于曹丕来说是轻车熟路，他轻咬一下弟弟的下唇，继而吸吮啃噬饱满的唇珠，未见弟弟反抗，便开始更深入地探索，舌头轻松穿过牙关，轻巧地把内壁舔个遍后，灵活挑起软糯的舌头纠缠上去，伴随啃咬吸吮交替，“啧啧”的水声不断轰炸着二人的头脑。

大概是从来未和同性接吻过，眼前这人还是血亲弟弟，感官异常新鲜刺激，他呼吸开始急促，胸中一股热流，像是压抑许久喷涌而出，上蹿下跳。

哥哥卖力的教学让曹植从惊愕中回过神，他始料未及。唇齿间麻麻痒痒，他的唇舌开始笨拙地回应哥哥，曹丕更加一发不可收拾地把身体前倾，二人顺势倒在床上。曹植双手抓住哥哥背后的衣服，紧闭双眼，像是遇溺时紧紧抱住眼前的救生圈，生理泪水从眼尾滑进发鬓。他濒临窒息，那天晚上的感觉再次席卷而来，更快速更强烈窜遍全身坠往小腹以下。

意乱情迷的他另外一只手本能地潜进弟弟睡衣之下。手抚上稚嫩的马平川，并非预期的满手弹软触感，巨大的落差使他大醉方醒。

二人头颅一下子分开，曹丕压下自己急速的呼吸声，先坐起身子，佯装镇定说：“这下懂了吧。”眼下的弟弟像被烧红的铁块那般让他有点过意不去。

曹植大口大口喘气，像刚刚溺水被捞上来的样子，缓缓支起身体，“嗯，……好像……懂了。”

“那不打扰你写文，我先回房。”曹丕站起来，身子僵住一秒，步履匆匆往外走，‘居然起反应，太糟糕了。’

“哥哥，对不起。”曹植咬咬唇说，“我喜欢的人，你想知道是谁吗？”

曹丕挥挥手，“下次吧，今晚有点累。”头也没回出去了。

\-----------------------

当晚，兄弟双双梦/遗了。


End file.
